


Последний девственник Каракуры

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго подозревал, что так и умрет девственником</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний девственник Каракуры

Кенпачи постучал, когда Ичиго лежал на Гриммджо и стягивал с него хакама. Пояс на них запутался, Ичиго как раз собирался пустить в ход зубы. Кровать сотряслась, сотрясся весь дом, посыпалась с потолка штукатурка. 

— Эй, Куросаки! — донеслось откуда-то с крыши. — Выходи, я тебе морду набью! 

Ичиго скатился с Гриммджо, ткнулся горящим лбом в подушку и застонал. 

— Я говорил, что у тебя тут проходной двор, мля? — сквозь зубы сказал Гриммджо и поддернул почти распутанный пояс. 

— А то!

— Куросаки! — Кенпачи постучал снова, прямо по крыше, да так, что внутри в спальне будильник свалился с тумбочки и запрыгал по полу. Ичиго вообще заметил, что Кенпачи не из тех, кто мелочится. Так что стоило выйти, пока он не начал разбирать крышу. 

Гриммджо сел, подвигал плечами, выглянул, опираясь локтем на подоконник. Живот у него напрягся, Ичиго сглотнул, глядя, как сокращаются мышцы под загорелой кожей. 

— Это че, тот одноглазый, который Нойтору ушатал? — спросил Гриммджо. Он, как всегда, переключался почти мгновенно, так что теперь в его голосе был только азарт.

— Он самый. 

— О, пойду-ка выгляну, — Гриммджо схватился за раму и ловко вынырнул наружу, оставив Ичиго наедине со своей курткой, носком, разворошенной постелью и стояком. Улица сотряслась, зазвенели окна.

Ичиго снова уткнулся в подушку и сдавленно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Это была пятая попытка заняться сексом. 

Гриммджо вернулся только через три часа весь в порезах и ссадинах. Когда он перескочил через подоконник, в прорехах хакама, посеревших от пыли и крови, мелькнули смуглые бедра. Ичиго оторвался от учебников и облизнулся. 

— И?

— Четыре-два, — отозвался Гриммджо и, развалившись на кровати Ичиго, закинул длинные ноги на подоконник. Оборванный край хакама слева едва прикрывал колено. — Чуть опять без руки не остался. Зато я ему зуб выбил. Мировой мужик, звал к себе в отряд. 

Да, если бы где-то в Обществе Душ Гриммджо и пришелся ко двору, так это в Одиннадцатом. 

Ичиго спихнул учебники на пол и дернул Гриммджо к себе, прижался губами к его рту, смял, прикусил. От кожи пахло дымом и кровью, Ичиго предпочитал не думать, что там такое горело, если волосы у Гриммджо так провоняли. В конце концов, это же Кенпачи. 

— И что, пойдешь в Готей? — спросил Ичиго и зашарил ладонями по напряженным плечам. Пальцы задевали свежие, едва стянувшиеся порезы, Гриммджо шипел и сильнее вжимался в Ичиго бедрами.

— Посмотрим.

— Ичиго, — Ренджи сунулся в окно, ойкнул, извернулся, изобразив, что совсем на них не смотрит. Но глазом все равно косил. Гриммджо зарычал сквозь зубы. Ичиго грязно выругался. — Вы тут капитана Зараки не видели? 

— Видели, как не видеть, — сказал Ичиго, выпрямился и медленно выдохнул. — А тебе зачем?

— А у нас Айзен сбежал, — ответил Ренджи. — А капитан Зараки куда-то телефон дел, вечно он их разбивает, когда дерется. 

— Как это сбежал? — Ичиго глянул на Гриммджо, но тот только пожал плечами. 

— Вот так. Взял и сбежал. Решили капитана Зараки с грунта отозвать. 

— Когда я последний раз его видел, он ушел к реке, там у вас какая-то аномальная активность, — сказал Гриммджо. — А потом собирался возвращаться. 

Ренджи окинул его цепким взглядом, но никаких подозрений не озвучил. Должно быть, царапины и синяки сказали ему, служившему в Одиннадцатом, куда больше, чем любой ответ. Уцепившись за раму, Ренджи поднялся, но потом наклонился снова.

— Ичиго, ты это, капитана Зараки, конечно, отозвали, но ты никуда не уходи пока, — сказал он. 

— Да. Я уже понял, — Ичиго помассировал лоб. 

Ренджи серьезно кивнул и исчез, запрыгнув на крышу. 

— Ты не побежишь спасать их прямо сейчас? Продолжим? — безмятежно ухмыльнулся Гриммджо, как будто Ренджи заходил сигаретку стрельнуть, придвинулся, обжег, прижавшись голым коленом к бедру Ичиго. Тот покачал головой. 

— Вот увидишь, стоит мне сунуть руку тебе в штаны, на Каракуру упадет метеорит. Или случится зомбиапокалипсис, — отозвался Ичиго, но все равно потянулся к Гриммджо. Сейчас, когда от него пахло дымом и свежим потом, его особенно сильно хотелось облизать всего, от стоп и выступающих костей на лодыжках до широкой напряженной шеи. 

Гриммджо горячо выдохнул Ичиго в плечо, широко лизнул, оставляя влажный след, прикусил кожу на шее. Ичиго застонал сквозь зубы. 

— Куросаки-кун, мне неудобно вас прерывать, — сказал Урахара и прикрыл веером свою пакостную усмешечку. — Дело в том, что тысячелетия назад древние квинси отправили космический корабль с поселенцами на борту. 

— Какой еще космический корабль? 

— Древний, — ответил Урахара. — Они вообще затейники были, эти древние квинси. Организовали колонию на Проксиме Центавра.

Ичиго захотелось дать ему в рожу. Хорошенько, с оттяжкой, чтобы его вынесло с подоконника и впечатало в асфальт. 

— И че?

— Дело в том, что корабль с тысячами солдат-квинси прямо сейчас висит над Токио, — Урахара сделал веером радушный жест, мол, все для вашего удовольствия. — И у вас есть всего сутки, чтобы изучить новую технику, которую я подготовил специально для вас. 

— Твою мать. 

Ичиго ударился лбом в подушку. Только что он окончательно утвердился в мысли, что умрет девственником.


End file.
